greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Last der Verantwortung
Die Last der Verantwortung ist die fünfte Folge der ersten Staffel und die fünfte Folge von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Meredith, Izzie und George wollen eine Einweihungsparty feiern und sagen dabei Meredith nicht, dass die Feier größer als gedacht werden soll. Durch die Gelegenheit bei einer Hirn-OP dabei zu sein, schafft es Izzie nicht selbst auf die Feier. Im Gegensatz dazu kommt Derek und schläft mit Meredith. Beide werden jedoch inflagranti von Bailey erwischt. Meredith hat dazu noch Stress mit ihrer Mutter, da ihre Alzheimererkrankung immer schlimmer wird, und mit dem Gesetz, da sie einen leichtsinnigen Fehler nicht gemeldet hat. Auch Preston muss einen Kunstfehler eingestehen, denn er hat in seiner Anfangszeit ein Tuch in einer Patientin vergessen. Am Ende der Folge beginnen Preston und Cristina eine Affäre. Handlung Während Meredith lieber im OP wäre, muss sie sich um die Verwaltungsthemen ihrer Mutter befassen, die wegen ihrer Alzheimererkrankung keine Entscheidungen mehr alleine treffen kann. Nachdem sie das erledigtthumb|left|282pxhat, kam sie endlich zu einer Operation, war jedoch so übermüdet, dass sie kurz eingenickt ist. Wobei sie das Herz von Mrs. Patison zu fest gedrückt hatte. Nachher bemerkte sie, dass sie ein Loch im OP-Handschuh hat und ihr Fingernagel durchkam. Nach der Operation erzählt sie George von dem Zwischenfall, der rät ihr nichts zu sagen solange es der Patientin gut geht. George betreut eine Patientin mit Lungenbeschwerden, bei der Operation wurde ein Tuch in der Lunge der Patientin gefunden, welches bei ihrer ersten OP vor 5 Jahren vergessen worden sein muss. Cristina erfährt, dass Burke diese OP durchgeführt hatte und konfrontiert Bailey damit, welche meint sie solle es erst einmal für sich behalten. Izzie plant in der Zwischenzeit eine Party für ihren Freund Hank, der zu Besuch kommt. Alex behandelt einen Patienten, der Medikamenten abhängig ist, und Izzie hat einen Patienten mit Darmverschluss. Als sich der Zustand von Meredith' Patientin verschlechtert, spricht sie über ihr Missgeschick vor dem Ehemann der Patientin. Im OP zeigt sich dann aber, dass Meredith keine Schuld an dem verschlechterten Zustand von Mrs. Paterson hat. Der Chefarzt will jedoch mit Burke und Meredith über den Zwischenfall sprechen und bestellt sie deswegen in sein Büro. Izzie lädt immer mehr Gäste zu der Party ein, wodurch das Ganze etwas außer Kontrolle gerät, als fast die ganze Krankenhausbelegschaft in Meredith' Haus steht, welche immer noch nichts davon weiß. Als alle schon bei der Party sind, musste Izzie noch arbeiten. Als Meredith dann nach Hause kommt ist sie geschockt, als ihr Haus voller betrunkener Ärzte ist. Drinnen trifft sie dann Cristina und George und feiert gleich mit. Izzie hat auch endlich Feierabend und ist gerade auf dem Weg zu Meredith' Haus, als sie Hank begegnet, dem es lieber gewesen wäre, Zeit mit Izzie alleine zu verbringen und macht kurzerhand mit ihr Schluss.thumb|right|335 px|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHYKcD-TJG0 Derek, der später auch noch bei der Party auftaucht, findet eine betrunkene Meredith vor, die er überredet etwas zu zweit zu machen. Nach einer Weile, als Bailey gerade nach Hause fahren will, erwischt sie Meredith und Derek beim Liebesspiel in Dereks Auto. Sie rät Meredith die Beziehung zu beenden, da Derek ihr Vorgesetzter ist und eine Beziehund dadurch nicht zu dulden ist. Mr. Paterson will Meredith verklagen und daduch bekommt die Krankenhausanwältin Wind von der Sache mit dem Handschuh. Sie will Meredith und Burke sprechen. Beide müssen sich im Büro die Vorwürfe gegen Meredith anhören. Meredith wehrt sich mit guten Argumenten, doch die Anwälte sind nach wie vor gegen sie. Um Meredith zu helfen, erzählt Burke die Geschichte mit dem Tuch - auch große Ärzte machen Fehler. Beide bekommen eine Bewährungsstrafe von 1 Monat, dürfen aber dennoch weiter als Ärzte arbeiten. Und am Schluss kommen sich Cristina und Dr. Burke im Bereitschaftsraum näher. Cast Hauptdarsteller * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Nebendarsteller * Brent Sexton als Jerry Frost * Jonathan Scarfe als Hank * Kathryn Joosten als Stephanie Drake * Barry Shabaka Henley als Mr. Patterson * Kate Burton als Ellis Grey Gastdarsteller * Jeff Doucette als Warren Sterman * Steven W. Bailey als Anästhesist Jeremy * Kate Forster als Jane Richie * Moe Irvin als Tyler * Jane Morris als Ms. Goff * Andre Panossian als Kardiotechniker Musik *'Edge of the Ocean' von Ivy *'Evil '''von ''Interpol *'Money Girl '''von ''Dee *'Sparkle Me '''von ''Buffseeds *'Tiger, My Friend '''von ''Psapp *'Wake Up '''von ''The Ditty Bops Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Shake Your Groove Thing ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Peaches and Herb. Trivia * Meredith ist während der Episode heiser. * Fehler: Webber erwähnt, dass Mrs. Drake die OP bereits im Jahr 1999 hatte. Als Cristina aber die Unterlagen der ersten OP durchgeht, erscheint dort das OP-Datum 18.10.2000. * Fehler: Webber und Bailey, die Allgemeinchirurgen sind, führen eine laparoskopische Operation an der Lunge von Mrs. Drake durch. Normalerweise wird ein solcher Eingriff von einem Kardiologen durchgeführt, da dieser auf die Organe im Thorax spezialisiert ist. Intro Wisst ihr noch, wie man sich als Kind endlos Gedanken darüber gemacht hat, ob man zum Geburtstag das Fahrrad bekommt oder warum man eigentlich keine Kekse zum Frühstück essen darf? Das Erwachsensein wird vollkommen überbewertet. Ganz im Ernst: Lasst euch nicht von den schicken Schuhen täuschen und dem tollen Sex und davon, dass keine Eltern da sind, die einem Vorschriften machen. Erwachsensein bedeutet, Verantwortung zu tragen. Verantwortung zu tragen, das macht echt keinen Spaß. Es macht ganz und gar keinen Spaß. Erwachsene müssen irgendwohin gehen und Dinge erledigen, ihren Lebensunterhalt verdienen und Miete bezahlen. Und wenn man sich in der Ausbildung zum Chirurgen befindet und das Herz eines Menschen in der Hand hält, hallo! Mehr Verantwortung geht ja wohl nicht. Dagegen klingen Fahrräder und Kekse doch ganz schön gut, oder? Wirklich, Angst macht einem Verantwortung, wenn man einen Fehler macht, wenn man einen Moment lang nachlässig war. Outro Verantwortung tragen, ich sag' ja, es macht keinen Spaß. Wenn man über das Alter von Zahnspangen und den ersten Büstenhalter hinaus ist, hört das mit der Verantwortung leider nicht mehr auf. Man kommt nicht dran vorbei. Entweder zwingt uns jemand, dass wir uns ihr stellen, oder wir müssen mit den Konsequenzen leben. Und dennoch - das Erwachsensein hat auch seine kleinen Vorteile. Und ich meine die Schuhe, der Sex, die Tatsache, dass keine Eltern da sind, die einem Vorschriften machen. Das ist echt verdammt gut! Zitate Izzie: George, wir brauchen mehr Eiswürfel und Chips! '''George: '''Wen hast du noch eingeladen? '''Cristina: '''Izzie, wir haben gesagt, wir wollen nur richtige Kerle: Chirurgie, Trauma, Plastische. Wer denn noch? '''Izzie: '''Nur ein paar aus der Pädiatrie. '''Cristina: '''Ohhhh man, diese Vorschulkinder willst du auch einladen? Na, dann kannst du ja gleich noch die Seelenklempner fragen! Sie hat Minderbemittelte gefragt! Die Party ist ruiniert! ---- Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 1 Episode